Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a technique for reducing power consumption based at least in part on reconfiguration of a user equipment (UE) in a sub-TTI range.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum, and better integrating with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
A base station may schedule transmissions to or from a UE using a transmission time interval (TTI). A TTI is a parameter related to encapsulation of data from higher layers into frames for transmission on the radio link layer. TTI refers to the duration of a transmission on a radio link of the UE. For example, to combat errors due to fading and interference on the radio link, data may be divided at the transmitter into blocks and then bits within each block may be encoded and interleaved. The TTI of the UE is equal to the length of time required to transmit one such block. At the receiver, all bits from a given block must be received before they can be de-interleaved and decoded.
The UE may perform operations to reduce battery consumption of the UE, such as adapting modem resources based at least in part on channel dynamics, scheduling rates, absence of data transmission on the DL or the UL, or the like. However, these operations may be performed on a time scale that is longer than the TTI, and may be slow to adapt to changing channel conditions (e.g., when the changing channel conditions are in the sub-TTI time range). Thus, there is a need for power consumption reduction techniques that can be performed in the sub-TTI time range (e.g., a time range equal to or shorter than the TTI).